


Off the Road

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attraction, First Meetings, Gen, M/M, lift - Freeform, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6463039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Off the Road

He asks for a lift.

And bucky can't say no.

The man is gorgeous. 

With a drop dead body.

And a sunny smile.


End file.
